


Stay alive (Stay alive For me)

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back at earth, Confessions, M/M, Valentine's day gift for Fenriiis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: A satisfied sigh left his mouth as he looked through the blinds to see, instead of cold metal or dusty desert, a tree swaying gently in the breeze of Earth.Earth.They were home.





	

            The early sunlight filtered through their window, spilling onto Keith’s chest as he woke up. He wasn’t used to squinting anymore when he woke, considering the castle usually dimmed the lights for his eyes. But, he supposed, the sun never gave a shit. A satisfied sigh left his mouth as he looked through the blinds to see, instead of cold metal or dusty desert, a tree swaying gently in the breeze of Earth.

            Earth.

            They were home.

* * *

            The fight had been hard, almost taking everyone’s lives with it. They hadn’t realized they’d been out in space for years until they got back. The lions had landed, and when the Alien princess landed, all smiles and dignity, it wasn’t hard to debunk everything that the Garrison was saying about the five of them.  He couldn’t believe that it was only yesterday when they got back, but against all odds, Hunk’s family had welcomed them to their home on the coast. Keith vaguely realized that it was late winter or early spring. He had asked the date, and when he was told it was the 13th of Febuary, he blinked. Valentine’s day was… tomorrow? A part of him felt the urge to find Shiro, pull him close, but he knew that they had all the time in the universe now. They had won. It was over.

            Then why did he feel so nervous?

            Later that night, when they were all in their own rooms and Keith was staring up at the stars that littered the sky, some which they had probably been to, the door opened. Keith whirled around to see Shiro standing there in black track pants and a black tank top, arms crossed over his torso. His scars seemed so soft in the evening light, and Keith found he had never actually seen them before. “Hey.” Shiro’s voice was soft, loving, and Keith nearly swallowed his tongue.

            “Hey.”

            “You aren’t asleep.” Shiro pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

            “No.” Keith answered dumbly. Shiro chuckled.

            “Mind if I come in?”

            Keith nodded immediately, watching Shiro carefully as he stepped into the room, looking at the old blue paint that was peeling slightly and the old photos of Hunk’s parents, and Hunk as a child. This was a home well loved, and soon his warm brown eyes slid over to the person he was there for. Keith, for some reason, was keeping his head down as Shiro stepped closer, and he tensed slightly as Shiro sat down on the bed, the mattress creaking with the added weight. “How are you feeling?” Shiro asked softly, watching the way that a soft pink colour appeared on Keith’s ears and slowly made its way down Keith’s neck. “Everyone else is asleep except for you.”

            “Except for _us_.” Keith murmured. Shiro chuckled, raising his right hand and brushing it through Keith’s hair to enjoy the way he shivered at the contact. Oh, this boy was so pure, so good. It was hard to believe that he was 22 now, but it was true. He still shivered at even the slightest touches, and Shiro felt a sort of feeling slow his thinking for a moment. “We’re the only ones awake right now.”

            “You’re right.” He found himself murmuring, removing his hand from Keith’s hair and gently taking his hand, using his left hand to push Keith’s face to look at him. “It’s just us right now.”

            “Just us.” Keith echoed, letting his eyes roam from Shiro’s own to his nose scar, to his lips, and then resting there for a while before looking back up at Shiro. “Like how I’ve always wanted it to be.”

            The last confession had Shiro perking, a traitorous skip of his heart making everything seem even more unstable when Keith was suddenly scooting closer, violet eyes unblinking and focused on him. “Keith? Is everything okay?” Even finding out Keith’s heritage had not deterred Shiro’s feelings, in fact, they had only made them stronger because of course Keith would be the one to defy stereotypes, the one to prove the stigma wrong.

            Of course it would be Keith.

            “I’m in love with you.” Keith’s words were rushed, and Shiro could feel everything in his mind stall as Keith took it as permission to speak more. “I’ve loved you for so long, Shiro. When we met, when we would spar, it was all fuel in the fire. You’re strong, you’re stubborn, but you’re the only person I’ve ever met that I can believe in with all of my heart. That’s you. No one else. I would follow you to the ends of the earth, I _have_ followed you to the ends of the earth and even farther. I’m always going to be following you willingly, there’s no way you could make me stop. I’ve lost you so many times, and we’re done now, but I still need… I still needed to tell you.” Honesty radiated from Keith’s stare, and Shiro could feel it blooming in his own eyes, the way that Keith’s hands were shaking in his own, when had they been grabbed? The way that Keith bit at his cheek in anxiety as Shiro didn’t say a word in response. “Takashi.” His voice was pleading, soft, and Shiro could feel something snap under the pressure of his own name coming out of his special person’s mouth. “I love you.” It was tense, strained with fear that something had broken. Keith let his head drop, but it was quickly brought back up when Shiro put two fingers under his chin and leaned in to kiss him gently. Keith’s eyes fell quickly shut and soon had his hands on Shiro’s shoulders before wrapping them around his neck. They both reveled in the feeling of each other’s lips and presence for a moment before pulling back, breaths a little harsh against each other’s cheeks.

            “Beautiful.” Shiro heard himself saying, and he almost pulled back if it weren’t for the way Keith’s face suddenly flushed a dark pink at the word, looking down and away again. “What, does that make you shy when someone calls you that?” His tone was light, teasing, and Keith’s shoulders relaxed slowly from their stiffened stance. “It’s true though. I think you’re beautiful.”

            Keith’s hand pressed against Shiro’s chest, pushing him down onto the mattress before curling into the black paladin’s right side like he was born to rest there, born to be this part of Shiro. He nuzzled into Shiro’s chest, relaxing at the hand tugging through his hair. “I love you, Takashi.”

            Shiro’s voice was quiet in the back of Keith’s mind as sleep overtook him. “I love you too, Keith.”

 

* * *

           “You’re up early.” Keith jolted at the sound of Shiro’s voice and turned away from the window he was staring out of to see Shiro smiling at him warmly, having obviously been awake for more than a few minutes. “You hungry for breakfast?”

            Keith opened his mouth to decline, but when his stomach rumbled at the mere suggestion of food, his face flushed and he sheepishly nodded. “Breakfast… sounds great.”

            Shiro nodded, sitting up in the blankets and stretching his arms above his head, making Keith’s eyes have nowhere else to look but at Shiro’s back muscles and how they rippled with the movement. “Right. I’ll make us some coffee, and you stay right here as I find something for us to eat, yeah? Anything special you want?”

            “Anything other than food goo sounds amazing right now.” Keith smiled weakly, and Shiro’s laugh rang out like a bell, making Keith swoon softly all over again.

            “Of course.” Shiro hummed, kissing Keith’s cheek softly, eyelashes fluttering against Keith’s cheekbone before Shiro pulled away. “I’ll be right back.”

            “I’ll be here.” Keith replied weakly, a crooked grin stretching across his mouth as he waved nervously from where he was perched in the blankets. Shiro smiled at him again before disappearing and Keith flumped onto the bed with a groan, covering his face and trying to hide the way that the redness flushed down to his neck and chest. No way. No way. Shiro loved him. Shiro loved him.

            Shiro loves Keith.

            Keith couldn’t stop his giggle as he looked at the tree in the window once again, admiring the leaves. They had won. They had confessed. They had made it into their happiness.

            And now they had all the time in the world to explore it.


End file.
